


bang bang

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: What happens when a mission goes horribly, horribly wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've had floating around in my head for a while.

Mac wasn’t expecting the sniper, in hindsight it was unsurprising, but in the moment, it wasn’t expected. He wasn’t expecting Jack to fall either. It didn’t even register at first that the reason Jack had fallen was because he’d been shot, Mac just grabbed him and dragged him behind a series of crates to get them out of the gunfire.

He should have been concerned about how still Jack was, but his brain didn’t, maybe didn’t want to, make the connection. It wasn’t until he saw where Jack had been shot that everything just seemed to stop and Mac’s stomach twisted it something that could only be described as panic. Everything felt like it was coming through a haze and it wasn’t until Jack said his name that Mac snapped out of it.

Mac tugged Jack, carefully, into his lap. “You’re gonna be fine, Riley’s gotta be close.”

Riley’s voice crackled over the coms. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“Jack got shot.” But people could survive a shot to the heart couldn’t they?

“How bad is it?”

“It’s not looking like I’m gonna make it Ri, you’ve gotta make sure you get Mac out of here, even if it means leaving me behind.”

“We’re not leaving you behind,” Mac said, his voice cracking. He _couldn’t_  leave Jack behind.

When Jack didn’t respond for a few moments Mac’s heart leapt into his throat. “Jack? Jack! Stay with me.”

“I’m with you, Mac,” Jack said quietly, his eyes drifting shut.

“Hey- keep your eyes open, Jack. Jack you’ve got to… you’ve...” Mac stuttered to a halt when he realized he couldn’t see the rise and fall of Jack’s chest anymore. His hand immediately went to Jack’s throat and the his wrist looking for a pulse. There was nothing.

“No… No,” Mac tried to swallow the sob building in his throat.

“Mac what’s wrong?”

Mac opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, he couldn’t say it. Say it outloud meant acknowledging Jack was actually dead.

When Riley didn’t get a response she tried again. “Where are you guys?”

“There’s- there’s a big stack of crates, we’re behind that. Pull up as close as you can.”

“Got it.”

 

Getting to the exfil site was a numb blur for Mac, sitting on the floor of the van next to Jack’s body. When they arrived at the site and after the exfil team had taken Jack, Riley had had to basically herd Mac into the helicopter.

Mac vaguely registered that he was leaning on Riley’s shoulder for the flight back. He didn’t remember crying, but when he got home his face was red and blotchy so he must have been at some point. Staring at himself in the bathroom mirror, he couldn’t even remember how he got home. He didn’t remember anything past the helicopter flight really. He supposed he’d remember eventually.

It wasn’t until he stepped into the shower that everything hit him like a punch to the chest.

Jack was dead. And not dead in ‘he’ll show up again in three months’ dead, really dead, Mac had been with him, _holding him_ , when he died. It was more than enough to set Mac off crying again.  

Mac didn’t know how long he’d been standing under the water when there was a knock on the bathroom door and a very concerned Bozer asked. “You okay in there?”

Shit. When had Bozer gotten home? He’d been at work when Mac got in. How long had Mac been standing in the shower?

“Mac?”

“I’m fine,” Mac croaked, very much not fine. Fuck, he couldn’t… he couldn’t remember if Thornton had said anything about what the cover for Jack’s death would be. Hell he didn’t actually remember talking to Thornton at all.

“Riley called me.”

Oh.

“Told me about Jack.”

Mac squeezed his eyes shut, choking back a sob.

“I’m so sorry Mac.”

“I’m fine,” Mac choked out again.

“No, you’re not,” Bozer said, giving a sigh audible through the door. “But if you don’t want me hovering I’ll- I’ll go get started on dinner. You should try to eat something when you feel up to it.”

Mac nodded, though of course Bozer couldn’t see him. It was a few moments before Mac heard Bozer’s footsteps fade away down the hall and Mac sunk to the floor of the shower. He’d stopped crying, now he just felt numb.

Mac wasn’t sure how much longer he sat in the shower. He was pretty sure Bozer had come and knocked on the door again to tell him there was food if he wanted it. Either way, when Mac did get out of the shower, he didn’t head for the kitchen. He just went straight to his room and curled up in bed, maybe if he wished hard enough, he’d wake up tomorrow and it would all just have been a bad dream.

After all, what kind of world doesn’t give you the chance to say “I love you” to your boyfriend before he dies?


End file.
